Domus Vitrum
by NegroNoviembre
Summary: Domus Vitrum - z łaciny, Dom ze szkła.   Harry, Ron, Hermiona jak zwykle wplączą się w wielką aferę, ale...  tym razem będą mieli jedną ogromną niespodziankę.   Historia dzieje się w czasie oryginalnej książki "Harry Potter i książę półkrwi".  HP&DM


Koszmarny ból rozniósł się po całym szczupłym ciele. Każda jego komórka wiła się w spazmach cierpienia, rozrywających ją od środka i zlepiających zaraz potem na nowo. Echem po zimnych ścianach niosły się krzyki i jęki, towarzyszące mimowolnej reakcji ciała na zaklęcie. Nie mogło to trwać dłużej niż minuta, albo nawet jedynie jej część. Nie mogło, a przysiągłby że wszystko ciągnęło się latami, skrupulatnie starając się rozerwać go kawałek po kawałku.

Zlany zimnym potem ledwo dał radę unieść się na rękach. Głowy już nie podniósł. Huczało mu w niej, a każdą część jego osoby nawiedzały dreszcze, przypominające nader dobitnie o wszystkim, co przed chwilą miało miejsce w ciemnym, wilgotnym pokoju...

-Będzie z ciebie pożytek chłopcze... –Lodowaty, nieco ochrypły głos przerwał ciszę, jaka do tej pory zakłócana była tylko nierównym oddechem który echo niosło w najdalsze zakamarki nieprzyjemnych korytarzy. Głos ten spowodował nieprzyjemny, złowróżbny dreszcz... Nie brzmiało to jak pocieszenie. Choć powinno... wielu, usłyszawszy takie słowa, byłoby bliskich skakania z radości, nawet będąc na skraju śmierci.

Jednak nie brzmiało... Nie dla niego.

Ostatnie myśli przywiodły do jego głowy jedynie smętne, ponure ściany, zimniejsze niż śnieg w najmroźniejszy okres zimy...

Zrobiło się ciemno...

**.~.~.~.**

-Harry! Harry tutaj! –Brązowowłosa dziewczyna biegła w jego stronę z wyraźnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Ojej, Harry jesteś zielony! –Otworzyła szerzej oczy. Wybraniec spojrzał w stronę jednej z wystaw sklepowych, gdzie zamigotało jego niewyraźne odbicie. Jednak rzeczywiście – był zielony. Jazda błędnym rycerzem nie bardzo mu służyła, jednak trzymał się dzielnie.

Tydzień tuż przed rozpoczęciem wakacji miał spędzić u Syriusza. Harry spodziewał się iż spędzi ten czas w domu Blacków, jaki był również siedzibą zakonu feniksa.

-Jak już ci lepiej, to chodź, Ron czeka na nas w Esach Floresach. –Powiedziała Hermiona, ciągnąc go w głąb ulicy pokątnej. Harry jednak tym razem nie tryskał aż tak wielkim entuzjazmem jak zawsze. Teraz przede wszystkim pragnął jak najszybciej zobaczyć się z Syriuszem. Po tym jak jego ojciec chrzestny o mało nie zginął rok wcześniej, złoty chłopiec niemal cały czas wyczekiwał na moment kiedy będzie mógł się z nim zobaczyć. Oczywiście, od czasu gdy dowiedział się że Black przeżyje. Zanim to się stało, jego życie zdawało się napełnić gęstą szarą masą, jaka otaczała wszystko dookoła. Dni były nie do zniesienia, ciągle wypatrywał sów od Rona bądź Hermiony gdy już wrócił do Dursley'ów. Nie chcąc dawać im satysfakcji z myśli iż jedyna nadzieja Harry'ego na kawałek lepszej egzystencji właśnie jest na skraju życia i śmierci, że jedyna osoba jaką chciał uznawać za swoją rodzinę walczy o każdy oddech, Harry nic im nie powiedział. Jeszcze by mu tylko brakowało Dudley'a szczerzącego zęby nad jego głową i wykrzykującego "Nawet nie zdążył cię zabrać, a ty i tak już go wykończyłeś!" czy "Pewnie się wolał rzucić pod koła tira niż zabrać ciebie pod swój dach". Na samą myśl o tym Harry'emu robiło się niedobrze, a niewyobrażalna żądza by udusić Dudley'a jego własnym językiem przy pomocy gigantojęzycznego toffi, jakie wynaleźli dwa lata wcześniej Fred i Georg, rosła niczym sklątki tylnowybuchowe.

Dodatkowo zbiegał na dół gdy tylko słyszał dźwięk telefonu. Za każdym razem zastanawiał się czego oczekuje, przecież nikt ze świata magicznego nie zadzwoniłby do niego na zwykły, mugolski telefon.

Zawsze gdy tylko wspominał te dni, czuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku a jego posiłek za każdym razem starał się wrócić drogą którą tam zawędrował. Na szczęście jeszcze mu się to nie udało, pomimo wsparcia od błędnego rycerza.

W końcu dotarli do księgarni, w jakiej każdy starał się kupić książki na nowy rok nauki w Hogwarcie. Na wstępie złotego chłopca przywitała uśmiechnięta twarz Rona i jego ramiona jakimi go objął chyba starając się przy tym wycisnąć z niego wnętrzności. Zaraz po gorącym powitaniu Rona, Fred i Georg rzucili się żeby również go wyściskać, a Harry uznał że próba morderstwa przy przywitaniu musi być u nich dziedziczna. Oczywiście, z tą różnicą że Fred i Georg byli przy tym tak rozbawieni i starali się parodiować Rona, przez co ten zrobił się purpurowy.

-Oh Harry!

-Tak, biedny Harry!

-Chodź! Połamiemy ci...

-...na przywitanie żebra!

-Na pewno cię to rozweseli. –Mówili jeden po drugim, witając w taki sposób Harry'ego dopóki ten w końcu nie wydyszał że nie może oddychać. Wtedy też wspaniałomyślnie wypuścili go z uścisku, z małą pomocą pani Weasley.

-Już nicponie! Dajcie im spokój i sio po swoje książki! –Krzyknęła mama Rona, uderzając jednego z bliźniaków w ramię torebką. Ci roześmiani zwiali w inną część sklepu, szepcząc coś pomiędzy sobą. Ewidentnie coś knuli, jednak pani Weasley nie miała zamiaru najwyraźniej się tym martwić.

-Witaj Harry! Jak samopoczucie? –Spytała niby zwyczajnym tonem, jednak Harry dobrze wiedział czym to pytanie jest spowodowane. Pani Weasley bardzo się o niego wróciła, nawet pytała się czy nie zechciałby po skończeniu roku w Hogwarcie zamieszkać u nich na tydzień albo dwa. Jednak wtedy Harry wcale nie miał na to ochoty, choć normalnie zgodziłby się bez wahania. Wiedział że wszyscy będą robić co w ich mocy, aby tylko oderwać go od myśli o Syriuszu. A on, z jakiegoś powodu tego nie chciał.

-Bardzo dobrze, dziękuję. –Odpowiedział jej również uprzejmym uśmiechem, kiedy otuliła go ramionami. Tak, to powitanie na pewno było dziedziczne... z tą różnicą że ona jako jedyna nie próbowała na dzień dobry udusić Harry'ego.

-Chodźcie chodźcie... Musicie jeszcze kupić książki. Ah, ile tego w tym roku... –Pani Weasley pokręciła głową patrząc na listę, wcześniej mało nie wciągnąwszy ich do sklepu. Harry poszedł za Hermioną, jaka poprowadziła go do sprzedawcy, podając owemu swój spis książek. Mężczyzna pokiwał głową odczytując w myślach zapisane na kartce słowa.

-Przepraszam, jeszcze moja. Mogą się pokrywać, więc będzie miał pan mniej chodzenia. –Powiedział Harry, podając mężczyźnie listę a ten uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością biorąc kawałek papieru od wybrańca. Staruszek odszedł, szukając ich książek.

-Harry, jak się czujesz? –Hermiona nie pozwoliła mu zanurzyć się w swoich myślach, patrząc na złotego chłopca wyczekująco. Oczywiście czekała na odpowiedź, nie mając zamiaru dać się zbyć byle kłamstewkiem.

-Ja... –Zapałzował, samemu się zastanawiając jak się czuje. Ulga? Radość? Tęsknota? Cóż...

-Czuje się wspaniale. –Stwierdził w końcu, a jego twarz już po chwili rozjaśnił wesoły i rozradowany uśmiech. Hermionę chyba to dość zaskoczyło, bo oczy miała teraz otwarte tak szeroko że przypominały złotą monetę.

-Oh to... to świetnie. Myślałam... a nie ważne. Cieszę się ze się dobrze czujesz Harry. –Uśmiechnęła się szczerze, zerknąwszy na ladę gdzie już niektóre z ich książek leżały. Najwyraźniej staruszek uznał że więcej już nie udźwignie i po prostu przyniósł je tutaj, by ruszyć po resztę.

Jednak Harry widział, że dziewczynę gryzło coś innego...

-Harry... –Ledwo zdążyła otworzyć usta, decydując się przerwać trwającą dość długo niezręczną ciszę, gdy usłyszeli trzeci głos przerywający jej wypowiedź.

-Harry! Harry macie już książki? –Ron podbiegł do nich a Hermiona pokazała ruchem głowy na krążącego po sklepie staruszka. Rudy osobnik pokiwał głową na znak że rozumie i odetchnął.

-Dobra... to jak weźmiecie już książki to musimy iść do kominka. Tata mówi że u nas w domu jest świstoklik który nas przeniesie, tak będzie najbezpieczniej. –Powiedział i zarówno Harry jak i Hermiona pokiwali głowami. Z tym że, Harry o wiele weselej. Nie mógł się doczekać aż pojawi się w kwaterze głównej i spotka się z Syriuszem. Było to już tak blisko, tylko krótkie chwile dzieliły go od spotkania wąchacza. Przez moment miał ochotę zacząć skakać w miejscu i chyba Ron i Hermiona to zauważyli bo ich twarze nakrył wyraz zarówno zdziwienia, jak i lekkiego rozbawienia.

-Co? –Harry przeniósł wzrok to na jedno to na drugie, z lekka zmieszany tymi spojrzeniami. Nie mógł przecież zdawać sobie sprawy z tego że wygląda jakby zaraz miała go radość rozsadzić od środka, prawda?

W końcu na ladzie znalazły się ich wszystkie książki... W tym roku będzie przerażająco dużo przedmiotów. Albo to mała ilość przedmiotów będzie wymagała zatrważającej liczby przeróżnych ksiąg...

Jednak na to nie mieli wpływu, bo nawet jakby stali i dwa dni gapiąc się z otwartymi ustami na stos książek i tak nic by to nie zmieniło. Tak więc zarówno Hermiona jak i Harry zapłacili za zakupy i ruszyli w stronę kominka. W końcu, gdy tylko udało im się dotrzeć tam razem z kuframi i resztą rzeczy Ron i Harry pomogli Hermionie wtaszczyć do kominka kufer i resztę bagażu. Po chwili gryfonka zniknęła w kłębach zielonego ognia. Kufer Harrego poleciał zaraz po niej razem z Ronem, gdyż uznali że sam wybraniec mógłby mieć problem by wpasować go w kominek tak by zmieściło się tam jeszcze cokolwiek innego.

...

-Harry uważaj! –Pani Weasley spóźniła się niestety o kilka sekund, przez co Harry leżał teraz razem ze swoim kufrem przed kominkiem, a Fred i Georg spadali ze śmiechu z kanapy. Ron, pomimo starań, również parsknął krótko śmiechem, jednak opanował się wystarczająco szybko by pomóc złotemu chłopcu podnieść się z ziemi.

-Przepraszam Harry, nie zdążyłem zabrać kufra na czas sprzed kominka. –Przyznał Ronald, starając się z całych sił nie zwracać uwagi na minę swojej rodzicielki. O tak, mina pani Weasley wręcz krzyczała „Jak można pozwolić by gość wywracał się nim dobrze wszedł do domu". Dałoby się jeszcze wiele słów przypasować do jej teraźniejszej mimiki, jednak ani Ron ani Harry nie chcieli już wiedzieć co jeszcze mógłby wyrażać wyraz twarzy pani Weasley w tym momencie.

Lepiej po prostu było nie wiedzieć.

-Harry słońce, zanieście z Ronem twoje walizki na górę. Zaraz będzie obiad, musisz koniecznie coś zjeść strasznie wychudzony jesteś! –Tak tak, to było do przewidzenia. Dla pani Weasley Harry zawsze był wychudzony gdy przyjeżdżał do nich do domu. Jednak tym razem myśli Harrego były skierowane na całkiem inny tor.

-Przepraszam, ale kiedy polecimy do siedziby? –Spytał patrząc jednak w stronę pana Weasleya zamiast na jego żonę. On na pewno mu odpowie a pani Weasley... cóż, to by z całą pewnością stało pod znakiem zapytania.

-Zaraz po obiedzie Harry. –Obiecał wyżej wymieniony, a wybraniec nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Starał się jakoś ukryć chociaż część swojej radości z powrotu do nory, jednak to nie wychodziło aż tak dobrze jak sądził.

Każdy po kilku minutach był w stanie już stwierdzić, że Harry nie może się doczekać kiedy w końcu znajdzie się w siedzibie zakonu. Oczywiście, bliźniacy nie mogli sobie podarować komentarzy związanych z tymi obserwacjami kiedy tylko wszyscy usiedli do obiadu.

-Hej zamknijcie okna!

-Bo Harry zaraz latać zacznie...

-I jeszcze nam wyleci. –Zakończył ich wspólną wypowiedź Georg i obaj zaczęli się śmiać. Pani Weasley posłała im „mordercze" spojrzenie, jednak nie powstrzymało to owych śmiechów. Harry sam nawet się lekko uśmiechnął, mimo iż poczuł jak policzki go pieką lekko. Naprawdę nie mógł opanować swojego dobrego humoru, więc nie pozostawało mu nic jak po prostu spokojnie, w ciszy znieść przygryzki bliźniaków.

Gdyby cokolwiek odpowiedział i tak znaleźli by w tym przecież więcej powodów do śmiechu. U Georga i Freda było to już po prostu normalne.

-Więc Harry, jak ci minęły wakacje? –Spytał pan Weasley, najwyraźniej chcąc sprowadzić rozmowę na inny tor. Harry był mu za to szczerze wdzięczny, jednak temat zastępczy jaki rzucił pan Weasley na stół nie był zbyt dobry. Złoty chłopiec po prostu nie wyobrażał sobie jak w ogóle można rozmawiać o Dursleyach przy jedzeniu... jemu przecież zbierało się na mdłości gdy tylko pomyślał o nich.

-Dobrze... w miarę dobrze. –Przyznał a pan Weasley zadowolony pokiwał głową.

-Wyobrażacie sobie że ostatnio znaleźliśmy na środku miasta gumową kaczkę? To fascynujące... No byłoby fascynujące gdyby ta kaczka nie próbowała zjadać psów przechodniów. Jakiś czarodziej musiał maczać w tym palce, z całą pewnością. Ciekawe tylko jakim cudem ta kaczka tam się znalazła... Harry czy to normalne by gumowe kaczki leżały na ulicy? –Harry zamrugał słysząc tę opowieść. Szczerze powiedziawszy nie był pewny czy wypada mu się roześmiać, więc powstrzymał się od tego.

Ojciec Rona z tą jego fascynacją mugolami momentami był lepszy od niejednego komika.

-To raczej niezbyt normalne proszę pana. –Odpowiedział w końcu, zabierając się zaraz po tym za jedzenie. Widząc to pani Weasley poklepała męża po ramieniu, siadając obok niego przy stole.

-Daj chłopakowi zjeść Arturze, poczekaj z tymi pytaniami przynajmniej do deseru. –Harry podziękował jej w duchu, za wybawienie od tej rozmowy. Reszta obiadu minęła w miarę spokojnie, nie licząc oczywiście kilku docinków Freda i Georga.

Harry skończył jako pierwszy, siedząc już niczym na szpilkach. Nie wiedział czemu pani Weasley odwleka tak jego spotkanie z Syriuszem, jednak szczerze powiedziawszy mało go to obchodziło. Teraz chciał po prostu zobaczyć Blacka, przekonać się że jest cały i bezpieczny. Nie był pewien czy zniósłby śmierć Syriusza... Może postradałby rozum i trafił do św. Munga?

Dobrze to jak już zjedliście to idźcie na górę. Zaraz z tatą przyjdziemy i przeniesiemy się do siedziby. –Oznajmiła nagle Pani Weasley, wstając od stołu. Wszyscy zgodnie wyszli z pomieszczenia, wracając na piętro do pokoju Rona.

Pani Weasley wyjrzała za nimi i gdy tylko ostatnia osoba zniknęła z jej pola widzenia, zamknęła drzwi od jadalni. Przy stole został jedynie Charlie oraz jej mąż.

-Arturze, to nie jest dobry pomysł. Oni nie powinni tam jechać! Są dziećmi, już i tak dość wycierpieli w zeszłym roku! –Pani Weasley wyglądała na wyjątkowo zaniepokojoną. Charlie pokręcił głową spoglądając już po chwili spowrotem na matkę.

-Mamo, po poprzednim roku powinnaś wiedzieć że ich wołami nie odciągniesz od niebezpieczeństwa. –Przyznał na co Pan Weasley pokiwał głową. Jednak to nie było w stanie przekonać jego żony i zakończyć tej i tak bezsensownej wymiany zdań.

-Ale to dzieci! Powinny być tam gdzie jest bezpiecznie!

-Molly! Nie możesz zabronić Harremu spotkać się z Syriuszem. A może się z nim spotkać tylko w siedzibie zakonu. –Charlie spojrzał na ojca i tylko lekki uśmieszek przeszedł mu przez twarz...

-To ja idę na górę. A wy, jeśli chcecie się kłócić, to życzę powodzenia tato. –Ostatnią część dodał szeptem, wychodząc czym prędzej z kuchni by przypadkiem nie dostać ścierką od swojej rodzicielki.

Trzeba było przecież powiedzieć młodszym żeby się szykowali, bo za moment ruszają.

* * *

><p><em>Trochę poprawiona wersja, pojawia się gdy w końcu udało mi się ją poprawić z pomocą Bety ;] Dzięki Ironka :) mam nadzieje że zbytnio się nie namęczyłaś xD<em>

_Kolejny rozdział pojawi się jak tylko zostanie przepisany na komputer ;)_


End file.
